Dr April
by kerrbear
Summary: The turtles are sick and April has to take care of them. Then APRIL gets sick. What secret do the turtles uncover while taking care of her? Rating has changed!FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 

Here is Chapter 1 for Dr. April!

Leo woke up not feeling quite himself. He decided to go wake up the others. He went into Donny's room first since Donny was the easiest to wake up.

"Donny?'

"What?"

"Oh no don't tell me your sick too."

"Yeah, I think I might have strep throat."

"Oh okay I'm going to go wake up the others, I have a really bad cold.' Leo said leaving Donny's room.

Next he decided to try Mikey's room.

"Mikey c'mon get up."

No answer.

'Mikey come on it's not funny."

Mikey rolled over to reveal himself as really pale.

"Don't tell me your sick too?"

Mikey nodded his head.

"What's the matter with you? You usually talk a mile a minute sick or not."

Mikey gave him a look as if to say, "You are really stupid you know that?"

"Oh my God you have laryngitis don't you?"

Mikey nodded his head.

'You can't talk at all?"

Mikey shook his head.

"OK excuse me for a moment." Leo closed the door to Mikey's room as he stepped outside.

"YES! THANK THE LORD IT'S A MIRACLE! ALLELUIA!"

Raph came out of his room looking really mad.

"What is it now you blibbering idiot? I'm sick!" Raph yelled.

"Mikey's got laryngitis!" Leo exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Raph said pushing Leo to the ground.

'No, he can't talk at all."

"WOOHOO! MIKEY"S GOT LARYNGITIS THANK YOU GOD!" Raph yelled before going into a coughing fit. Donny who had heard the news started doing a jig.

"Let's celebrate!" Donny said.

"YAY!" They all yelled before they started coughing.

About three hours later April came down to the lair.

"Hey guys? I have great news! I'm—Hello Ms. O'Neill." Splinter said interrupting her.

"Oh hi Master Splinter."

'I'm really glad you came down here. I have to go on another dimension type trip and all my sons are sick so I need you to take care of them good bye." Master Splinter said leaving.

"What? Wait a second….I can't…HEY!" April yelled realizing that Master Splinter was gone.

"This was a trick a dirty trick I just know it." April muttered to herself.

Mikey came out of his room with a blanket wrapped around himself.

"Hi Mikey." April called.

No answer.

"Well that was rude he just ignored me." April said to herself.

Leo came downstairs.

"Hi April what are you doing here?"

'Oh yes I almost forgot I'm-Where's sensei?" Leo said interrupting April.

"What? Oh yeah he's away on a trip so I have to take care of all you guys."

"Oh ok Donny's got strep, Raph's got the flu, I have a cold, and Mikey has laryngitis." Leo said really fast.

April stared at him stunned. "Well that explains why Mikey didn't give me his usual howdy doody when I saw him." April said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry April what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh yeah, well I'm-Raph's door banged open and he ran down the stairs and you can hear him vomiting from the bathroom.

April sighed and stood in the doorway to the bathroom waiting for Raph to finish.

Once he was done… "You okay?" April asked.

Raph nodded his head.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Raph nodded his head again.

"Good, now move out of the way." April said pushing him and started vomiting herself.

Raph stared at her in surprise. And then waited until she was done.

"You're sick too?" He asked.

'No, just morning sickness, I'm going to start doing that a lot and getting very hormonal so watch out." She said walking out of the bathroom. Raph shrugged and went upstairs.

A couple of hours later Leo, Raph, Mikey , and Donny were all sitting down at the table. April walked in.

"Who's hungry?"

Everyone raised their hands except Raph.

"All right what do you guys want?"

"Pizza.' All three of them said at the exact same time.

"No, sorry that's not very healthy to have when your sick, I'll make you some soup." April said getting up.

"Soup!" Mikey wrote on a piece of paper.

Everyone groaned.

'You still find ways to be obnoxious don't you Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey got an evil smile on his face and nodded his head.

Then they heard a loud crash and April swearing a mile a minute.

The turtles were surprised that April cursed. They had never heard her do it before.

But when April came back with the soup she was completely fine.

'Here you go guys." Then she left.

"That was weird, how does she go to really angry to really sweet?" Donny asked.

"Said something about throwin' up and being all hormonal in the bath room." Raph muttered.

Leo and Donny gave each other nervous glances.

'You don't think?" Donny asked.

"No way April can't be pregnant. It's weird though she was trying to tell me some good news but she kept on getting interrupted." Leo said.

They all shrugged. "Oh well I'm sure it's no big deal." Donny said shrugging. Then they went back to eating.

While in the living room….. "OK calm down you can take care these four. It will be good parenting practice." April reassured herself.

End of Chapter 1. What do you think? I was going to save that until later but I can never wait for that kind of stuff. RR please!


	2. Chapter 2Bad Diagnosis!

OK thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Those reviews actually went a lot better than my story under X-Men Evolution. Anyway on with Chapter 2!

April had just gotten back from the pharmacy with the turtles' medicine. She checked each bottle and wrote their names in permanent ink. Then she left the kitchen for a while because she felt stomach cramps.

About three hours later April was making out a list. Donny peered over her shoulder.

Michelangelo

Raphael

Donatello

Leonardo

"What are you doing?" Donny asked causing April to jump and nearly fall off her chair.

"I'm making a list of the order that I'm going to give you your medicine."

Donny looked confused.

"Who goes first and who goes last."

"Oh! Why's Mikey going first? Don't you think Leo should go first?"

"No because YOU said that Mikey is completely brain dead when he's sick. And besides Leo is the only one I can understand who doesn't sound all congested." April said impatiently.

"Oh okay good night." Donny said starting to leave.

"It's one o' clock in the afternoon, how is that night time?"

"I'm really tired." Donny said leaving the kitchen.

April still heard him talking when she was in a completely different room than him.

"Note to self: Donny has the attention span of a moth when he's sick." April grumbled to herself.

In the living room where Mikey was….

"OK Mikey time for your medicine." April said cheerfully.

Mikey got a scared look on his face and buried his head in the covers.

April rolled her eyes. "Mikey I'll tear those covers off if you don't let me give you the medicine."

Mikey popped his head out again but when April tried to get the medicine in he wouldn't open his mouth.

"Oh for God sake Mikey it's not going to kill you!" April cried exasperated.

Mikey nodded his head vigorously.

"Mikey, do you ever want to talk again?"

Mikeynodded his head.

"Well if you don't take the medicine then you'll never talk again." April fibbed.

Mikey grabbed his throat and got a scared look on his face but he still hesitated.

"I'll give you ice cream once I'm done giving everyone else their medicine." April said quickly.

Mikey grabbed the cup and shoved it down his throat. Then he looked like he was about to spit it out again.

"Swallow it." April said in a threatening voice.

Mikey swallowed and looked completely grossed out.

"Jeez, you remind me of Lucille Ball taking vitameatvegiman." April muttered to herself as she got up and left.

Raph went easily. Donny was hard for an odd reason.

'Donny time for your medicine.' April said coming into Donny's room. She spotted Donny buried underneath the covers.

"Donny I know your tired but you have to take this and you can go back to sleep."

He didn't move. April thought he was dead until she saw his chest moving.

'Donny it's the pink stuff, it's the good medicine. You got treated good. Come on take it." April pleaded.

Donny popped his head out. "No thank you."

April got really mad at this for some odd reason, and if she wasn't human her head probably would have popped off.

"DONNY! YOU BETTER TAKE THIS MEDICINE BEFORE I WRAP THESE TEN FINGERS AROUND YOUR THROAT, SHOVE THE MEDICINE DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND THEN TRY TO KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!" April thundered.

Donny gulped and grabbed the medicine.

Leo was easy so April was sitting in the kitchen reading. April stood up because she heard a loud crash from upstairs. She went to the foot of the stairs and found a swaying Donny standing there.

"Hi April.' Donny's words came out slurred and then he fell face first down the stairs. BAMMITY BAMMITY BAM!

"Oh my God Donny are you all right?" April screamed running over to him.

"Hi." Donny said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh you're fine." April said sarcastically. Then she ran half way up the stairs before turning around.

"Donny don't move. Actually never mind you can't move anyway." April called down to him.

Donny answered by talking to himself. April decided to take that as a yes and went to go find Leo.

"LEO! LEO! OW! CRAP THAT HURT!" April yelled tripping over something hard. She looked down.

"Leo! What are you doing on the floor!" April yelled.

Leo turned around. "Hi." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh no not you too. Are the others like this?"

"I don't want to grow up, I'm a Toys R Us Kid!" Leo sang.

"OK I'm taking that as a yes." April said. Even so she checked on the other two and they were exactly the same. So April locked those two in their rooms since they were in there anyway. Then she ran back to Leo.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world!" Leo sang.

"Yes that's very nice now Leo I-

"-Canine crunchies can be meat they make you feel a special treat, happy dogs are those who eat nutritious Canine Crunchies!" Leo sang interrupting April."

"Leo snap out of it!" April yelled shaking him violently on the shoulders.

"Three cheers for the red, white, and blue! Da da da! Da da da da!" Leo sang loudly.

April slammed her head on the floor in exasperation.

"As soon as this is over I'm taking a three week, better make that three month vacation." April muttered to herself.

Then Leo started to sing This is the Song that Never Ends.

"LEO WILL YOU SHUT UP! I CAN'T THINK WHEN YOU'RE SINGING!" April screamed.

Leo started singing the Sesame Street theme song.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no." April said shaking her head.

CRASH!

"What the BEEPwas that! No one's downstairs except….DONNY!" April yelled with a gasp. Then she raced down the stairs.

"Donny are you okay?" April asked.

"Whee!" Donny said.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"I'm an airplane."

"You're an airplane. Oh this is just great I have a teenager upstairs singing songs for little kids, and a teenager down here pretending he's an airplane. And God only knows what the other two are doing up there. This calls for drastic action." April said as Leo started singing the ABC's at the top of his lungs.

April disappeared and returned with something behind her back.

"Donny.' April said mockingly.

"What?" Donny asked turning around.

'Smile." April said revealing a frying pan and bashing him off the head with it. Donny fell unconscious. April did the same with Leo.

"OK now some peace and quiet, I'll have to remember that trick. That way I can use the frying pan to get them to shut up." April muttered to herself going into the kitchen.

After close studying April discovered that she had given them the wrong medicine. Mikey got Donny's medicine, Raph got Mikey's medicine, Donny got Leo's medicine, and Leo got Raph's medicine. Then April discovered that the names had been smudged.

Six hours later the turtles' got the right medicine. April was talking to Leo about it.

"I wonder who the genius was that did that?" April asked.

"Oh that was me."

"WHAT?" April screamed jumping up and spilling all of the medicine all over Leo.

"Yeah, because what happened was I went to the bathroom and I washed my hands, but we were out of paper towels. So I went into the kitchen to dry my hands on a dish towel. Then I saw these four colorful bottles. I hadn't seen them before so I decided to investigate further. I touched the bottles to turn them and read what they said. Once I was satisfied that it was all medicine I went to go dry my hands. The weird thing was I had all sorts of black ink on my hands.' Leo said.

April's face turned beet red.

'YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS THE INK THAT I USED TO WRITE YOUR NAMES ON THE MEDICINE BOTTLES SO I WOULDN'T GET CONFUSED! THEN YOU JUST HAD TO COME ALONG AND FIGURE OUT WHAT THE BOTTLES WERE AND YOU SMUDGED THE NAMES! THEN I COULDN'T READ IT AND I GOT ALL CONFUSED AND THAT'S WHY YOU WERE ALL ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF DRUNK IDIOTS!" April shrieked all in one breath.

Leo stared at her dazed. "Oh, oops sorry." Then he quickly got up and was trying to make it to the door.

"Where are you going?" April hissed.

"To go take a shower because you spilt the medicine all over me and now it's starting to get sticky." Leo said nervously.

"Oh no stay here I want to make up for yelling at you I'll be right back." April said strolling out of Leo's room.

A couple of minutes later April came back. "SURPRISE!" She yelled bringing out Donny's bo staff and started beating him off the head with it.

"OW! April that's not fair! Donny was sleeping! You're hurting me!"

"Good that's the whole part of this training exercise." April said.

"I don't think this is a very good exercise for me." Leo said trying to shield himself.

"Not you, you idiot! ME!" April yelled.

Then April beat Leo senseless. Poor Leo. But once again April won the battle!

OK so what did you think? Please RR! Also I do not own those songs that Leo was singing. Or thatI Love Lucy episode I mentioned. That's my disclaimer. OK bye! Don't forget to review: ) SMILIES!


	3. Chapter 3It's raining dogs, and more dog...

Hi peoples! OK here is Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews!

April was down in the kitchen. She was really bored. Since the guys were sick they liked to sleep a lot.

'300, 301, 302….Crap I've gone nuts, I'm counting floor tiles. I thought this was supposed to be the town that never sleeps, boy was I wrong. The only time that I remember the turtles sleeping was when they were supposed to be doing a job. AUGH! Now I'm talking to myself!" April jumped in surprise at her cell phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh, they're ready? Well can I pick them up later? Yeah that's the problem I don't know when I'll be able to pick them up you see I'm baby sitting. Yeah so hello? Hello? Oh that's nice they hung up on me." April said hanging up. "I should probably stop by and pick them up. The guys will never know they're dead asleep anyway." Then April went up to drive off to her destination.

About an hour later April came back with twenty-two dogs. "They didn't mention that they had puppies.' April muttered to herself. The dogs were in a basket so she went to go get the turtles' medicine ready and she left them unattended. The two adult dogs were sleeping so the twenty puppies decided to go exploring.

In the kitchen… "AAAAAAAAA! ATTACK OF THE KILLER DOGS!" April heard Donny scream.

"OW! HEY! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID MUTTS!" Raph yelled angrily.

"AAAAAAAAA! WHY IS THERE DOGS IN MY ROOM ON TOP OF ME?" Leo yelled.

"Crap." April muttered to herself. Then she raced up the stairs. She ran into Raph's room.

"Raph I can explain."

"I don't care what your stupid excuse is just get them out of my room before they-

CRASH!

"Break something." Raph finished through gritted teeth.

April stared at the mess. The puppies had knocked over Raph's whole stereo system.

April went to go get the dogs and tripped over a pile of CD cases lying in the middle of the floor.

"CRIMMANY RAPH WHY DON'T YOU PUT AWAY YOUR STUFF LIKE YOUR SUPPOSED TO?" April thundered.

"No one's asked." Raph replied with a shrug.

"You mean Master Splinter has never asked you to put away your stuff?" April asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah he's asked but usually I just stuff it all underneath my bed and don't and say I did." Raph said.

April gave out a frustrated sigh. "OK now to—AW great! Where'd the puppies go!" April screamed.

They heard a girly scream from Donny's room. April smacked her forehead.

"There's your answer. Don't forget to come and clean up the mess when your done because I'm sick and everything." Raph called after April.

She stomped her foot in frustration. "Why is it that they're always more obnoxious when they're sick?" April muttered to herself racing into Donny's room.

"Donny are you okay?" April asked.

"What took you so long?" Donny exclaimed.

"For your information buddy I went as fast as I could!" April snapped.

"Yeah well you didn't go fast enough!" Donny snapped back.

"Well excuse me, but it's not like you got attacked or anything!" April snapped again.

"Well I could've been!"

"Well if it hadn't been for your stupid brother I would've realized that the puppies had left his room and gone into yours!"

"Oh never mind they're not in my room anymore anyway." Donny said gazing around the room.

"What? Oh great! Where are they then?"

They heard a yell from Leo's room.

"Why don't they go into Mikey's room?" Donny grumbled to himself.

"As hysterical as that might be, Mikey's room was probably so quiet that they didn't think anyone was in there!'

"Who?"

"The puppies you idiot! Oh I have to go get Leo good bye!' April yelled as she heard Leo scream again.

In Leo's room… "April! Where'd all these dogs come from?" Leo yelled hysterically.

'Yeah about that, you see what happened was I ordered these two dogs about a month ago and they said they'd call me on my cell phone when they came in."

"You call these two dogs?" Leo yelled gesturing to the twenty puppies.

"Yeah you see what happened was one of them was a male jack russell, and the other was a female golden retriever, and I guess they fell in love with each other, and they eloped, and now they have twenty puppies and I had to take all the puppies." April said.

"What? You mean there are twenty-two dogs living in OUR house?" Leo yelled.

"Yeah, but they're well trained." April said hopefully.

"April! It doesn't matter! Well I guess it does matter, but that's not the point! Master Splinter is going to kill us because there are no pets allowed in the house!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo they're not that bad, I'll keep a careful eye on them from now on."

CRASH! Leo started hyperventilating. Since Leo's a perfectionist, and the puppies had just knocked over his nightstand spilling breakables everywhere he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie." Leo said nervously as he frantically crawled on the floor picking up the broken pieces.

"Oh Leo, I'm so sorry, just calm down okay?"

'CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Leo screamed.

"Well the mess isn't that big."

Leo glared at her.

"This I say to a perfectionist." April muttered to herself. Then there was a deafening crash and an explosion that caused the whole lair to shake. Then April heard Donny scream. She raced outside and gasped.

The puppies had knocked over the whole TV system. Donny stood there close to tears.

Leo came out of his room and started hyperventilating big time. Donny handed him a paper bag. Once Leo was finished they both glared at April. April winced.

"GET THEM OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Donny and Leo both thundered at her.

April gave a small salute and raced down the stairs.

"APRIL COME ON YOU STILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP THE MESS IN MY ROOM!" Raph thundered. April's eyes blazed and she stormed up the stairs and yelled:

"DO IT YOURSELF!" She yelled that right in Raph's face.

Then April bought the exact same TVs almost causing her to go broke, and she managed to hide the dogs in her room since she couldn't leave them with anybody. Mikey saw her but he's not telling anybody, yet.

OK what did you think? I know puppies don't cause that much trouble but I was having writer's block and I kind of wanted there to be a chapter where all the TVs fall over. Don't forget to R&R! Thank you!


	4. Cahpter 4 Grocery Shopping

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here is chapter 4!

It was about a week later and April gathered all the turtles in the kitchen.

'All right, now I'm making a grocery list, what do you guys want?"

"Candy!"

"Ice cream!"

"Cookies!"

"Cake!" Mikey wrote down.

'Soda!"

"Chips!"

April sighed. "Never mind I'll go by myself."

When she came back about two hours later….. "Ok, I just about bought everything in the store. Mikey is the only one that can have ice cream because he has laryngitis."

Everyone groaned. "But that's not…"

"Say it, and my fist will get shoved up your nose." April said menacingly glaring at Donny.

"Never mind."

"All right now everyone the grocery bags are over there now what I'd like you to do is…."

The turtles all went for the bags. April stared at them wide eyed.

"HEY! None of this stuff is any good!" Raph yelled.

"Not any good! Why you little…."

"I know let's use this stuff as toppings for a pizza!" Leo said quickly noticing April eyeing her prey.

Another hour later…

"OK April here it is our master piece!" Donny exclaimed. April's mouth dropped.

"What….is….all…that?" April asked shocked.

"Fish, chicken, turkey, mustard, ice cream, ketchup, chinese food, salsa, cheese, meat, lettuce, tomato, hot fudge, whipped cream, sprinkles, chips, meatloaf, broccoli, carrots, celery, and other stuff." Donny said.

"I lost my appetite." April said sitting down staring at the tower speechless.

"Oh well more for us! Bon appetite!" Donny said cheerfully.

They all took a bite out of it and then spit it into the sink and drank out of the tap water without a glass.

"Hey that's not very hygenic! I wash the dishes in there, well someone does." Mikey wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Gee thanks a lot." April said sarcastically.

The turtles sat back down again. "That was disgusting!" Leo exclaimed.

"April can you make us something else?" Donny whined.

April sighed. "Sure."

She walked over to the fridge and then over to the cupboards.

"WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD!"

"We used it all for the pizza."

"WHAT YOU MORONS! NOW YOU CAN ALL JUST STARVE TO DEATH BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT! AND I HAVE TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING AGAIN TOMORROW NOW!"

They all looked over at Mikey who was eating happily out of a box of ice cream.

"FOOD! GET HIM!" Raph yelled then they all pounced on top of Mikey knocking over the chairs and the tables. April shook her head in disgust.

"If I was Master Splinter I would have squeezed their heads by now. He's a saint if he can put up with them." She was about to go in to break them up, hesitated, and then left the room for them to fend for themselves.

April was in the bathroom with soft music playing, floating candles, and white wine as she took a bubble bath.

"I just thought I'd let you know I'm having a wonderful time in her and I thank you for giving me this opportunity!" April called.

'OPPORTUNITY! YOU DITCHED US! OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry, can't I nailed the door shut." April said. Then she smiled to herself listening to their endless cursing.

The next day at the super market….

"Excuse me miss, could you please get me that can up there? I can't reach it." A little old lady asked. April grinded her teeth together.

"LISTEN LADY I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF FOUR SICK TEENAGERS AT HOME AND I CANNOT PUT UP WITH HELPING ANYONE ELSE RIGHT NOW!" April snapped. The woman stared at her in a scared way and then took off. The rest of the time she was there people were staring at her.

That afternoon….The doorbell rang. "RAPH YOU BETTER HOLD STILL WHEN I GET BACK OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE JUNK FOOD UNTIL YOU'RE THIRTY!" April screamed. She flung open the door.

"Casey? What are you doing here?"

"Well you weren't at your apartment so I figured you'd be down here, what happened to you anyway?'

April's hair was frizzy, her clothes were ripped, and she had a red stains all over her outfit. In the background you could here the turtles' screaming run for your lives!

"Oh just giving the boys their medicine.'

"Oh that should be no problem. I'm going to go watch some TV." April glared after him as Casey plopped down on the couch.

"AHA! GOTCHA!" April screamed grabbing Raph and Donny by the legs and flipping them over onto their shells. Then they pushed her and took off running again. "Yep, no problem at all." April said sarcastically chasing after them.

So what do you think? Is Casey going to help? Or will April be put in jail for murdering Casey? R&R to find out please!


	5. Casey Equals Disaster!

OK here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!

April stood there grinding her teeth as the four turtles ran around in circles like a bunch of idiots.

"You're not going to go anywhere by doing that." She said through gritted teeth. Then she continued grinding them. Of course why would anyone listen to her anyway? They were still running around in a circle. April glanced over at Casey who was now sleeping on the couch. April stalked over to him. This had better be good.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! YOUR MISSING VICTORIA'S SECRET FASHION SHOW ON TV!" April screamed in Casey's ear.

"AAAHHH! Wha? Where?" Casey asked looking all around him frantically.

"You moron! I only did that to wake you up! Honestly! You men are so predictable!" April exclaimed.

'Oh so since nothing important's going on, I can go back to sleep.' Casey said.

April grabbed his ear and yanked on it.

"Ow! Ow! Nails! Nails! NAILS!" Casey yelled as April dragged him to his feet.

'Hello? The guys are sick! I need your help!" April yelled angrily.

"Oh okay." Casey said. April dragged him into the kitchen.

"So what do I hafta do?"

"What you have to do is give them their medicine." April said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh! Okay, that's the first thing that's gotta go." Casey said as he poured the bottles' contents into the sink. April's eyes widened.

"Then you need to get rid o' all this healthy crap. Here's a load of junk food." Casey said dumping out all the healthy foods and replacing it with chips, cookies, things of that nature. April saw the turtles' mouths water. Casey's head was burried in the refrigerator which was now empty.

"Now….HEY! WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME OF CRAP ARE YOU DOIN'!" Casey yelled as April pushed him inside the refrigerator and slammed the door behind her.

"Who wants to join him?" None of the turtles moved.

"Good, now you better listen to me, or else you'll be with him." All the turtles nodded obeyingly.

Eventually April let him out of the fridge.

'AAH! Tha's cold!" Casey exclaimed.

"Listen cotton candy for brains, if you want to stick around then your going to have to live under my rules." April snapped.

"All right fine, what do I hafta to do now?"

"You have to walk my dogs." April said handing him the twenty leashes. Casey gulped.

When he came back… "Those mangy mutts peed all over me!" Casey yelled.

"Then sleep outside! Your not coming in here!" Casey sighed.

The next morning after Casey took a shower… "All right now the next thing you have to do is cook breakfast."

"Oh that shouldn't be too hard."

April laughed. 'Yeah, right. Now write this down. Leolikeseggscookedniceandfreshwithsausageslightlyburnedandsometoast.RaphmayormaynoteatsojustgivehimReese'sPuffs.Donnywillhavechocolatepancakesandhomestylewaffles.Mikey,youcanjustgivehimsomepopsiclessincehecan'teatanythingelse. You got all that tough guy?"

Casey stared at her dumb founded. "I did not here a word you just said."

"Well too bad, I only say it once." April said flouncing out of the room. Casey stared down at the blank piece of paper. "I'm doomed."

At breakfast… "Was something burning?" Donny asked jumping into his seat. He was feeling much better, and Leo was feeling better also.

"No, the fire extinguisher fixed that. Here you go!" Casey said as he placed the plates on the table. They stared down at the plate. There was a frozen waffle, egg yoke, and blacker than black toast.

'Um, is this stuff actually edible?" Leo asked cautiously picking up the black toast which crumbled at his touch.

"Sure it is, the only hard part is getting the eggs to stay on your fork." Leo said. The turles' exchanged looks.

"I want April!" Donny whined after several attempts of stabbing the waffle with a fork.

"Hey! It's not easy cooking all this!" Casey replied defensively.

"You didn't cook anything! All you cooked was the toast and you can't even keep a toaster under control!" Leo exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"I've lost my appetite." Raph said standing up.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Casey whined. Raph threw his plate at him.

"Casey! You didn't even cook the waffles!" Donny screamed.

'That's because they're called frozen waffles bozo."

"Well Mikey can't eat this stuff! He has laryngitis! He can only eat cold stuff." Leo said.

Casey went over to the freezer and took out a fudgicle. Mikey took a bite out of it before spitting it out again. April walked in as Leo started yelling at Mikey.

"What the H…E double hockey sticks is going on in here!"

"Casey didn't cook all of the food and Mikey just spit out a fudgicle and he loves fudgicles!" Leo screamed hysterically. April used a fork to pick up the fudgicle and studied it closely. Then she screamed and dropped it.

"What?" Donny asked.

"That's a dead mouse!" Mikey covered his mouth and ran out of the room to go throw up.

'EW!"

'Well blame Casey, he brought them!"

"How was I supposed ta know?"

"And what about the food? Your supposed to cook it! And what happened to the special instructions I gave you?'

"How could I understand a word of that? Seriously how were you expectin' me to?" April glared at him. Then the turtles rejoiced when she cooked breakfast.

Around medicine time… "That's it! I quit! You're on your own!" Casey said saluting April and then stormed out of the lair with frazzled hair, a ripped outfit, and a medicine stained shirt.

"Amen! Amen!" April sang as the turtles started singing alleluia.

OK what did you think? R&R please! Also in your review please vote on who you think is the father of April's child? I'll let you know who it is in the next chapter. Here are the finalists:

Leo

Mikey

Raph

Donny

Casey

Don't forget to vote in your next review!


	6. Donny vs Casey

OK here we go! This was a really tough decision and I was torn between two people. So I hope you don't mind my decision. If you don't, life goes on. Now on with chapter 6! Also thanks for the reviews I'm glad your all interested!

_Dear Diary,_

_I am really ticked off with the turtles, I mean what else is new right? But this time they've really done it! I've sterilized myself, kept a far distance when I had to give them their medicine, and I still manage to get sick! And not just one virus, but four! And once I'm better I will make sure that I never baby sit for them again. I'll just tell Master Splinter that that is over my dead body!_

_In other news, I don't know how to tell this to Casey that I'm pregnant. I also have to find a way to break it to him easily that he's not the father. Then I'll have to plan a funeral if I can't break up the duel between the two of them._

"AUGH! MIKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM MY STUFF!" Leo yelled. April sighed. Duty calls.

_I have to stop writing now. The turtles got into another death match again. Or at least they're about to. Also just so you know the father is Donny._

April sighed and stood up and went into the hall to find Leo screaming.

"Oh for cripe sake what is it now?" April snapped.

"M…M…M…Mikey's getting his voice back." Leo stuttered the fear of God on his face. April stared at him.

'Mikey say hi."

"H."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Leo screamed.

"Close enough. At least you made the H sound.'

Raph ran out. "Hey guess what? I think most of my flu is gone."

"Yeah and my strep throat is all cleared up." Donny replied cheerfully.

"Mikey's feeling better too." Leo bawled. The turtles stared at him and disbelief they knew that Mikey the Soundtrack would be back before they knew it.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All the turtles sobbed. April rolled her eyes.

"You guys are unbelievable! I mean who gives a crap! Now that you guys are feeling better I have to worry about you guys. I mean Master Splinter would probably blow a fuse if I up and left. And thanks to you four I got your germs so now I'm sick!" April snapped.

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't just get laryngitis, I mean after all you did do a lot of yelling. And your voice is pretty hoarse." Leo said. April shot him a death glare which gave Leo the signal to shut up.

"Yes which reminds me, you owe me so now you guys get to take care of me." April retorted.

"WHAT?"

"Oh stop exaggerating, it's not half as bad as taking care of the four of you."

Donny was about to protest but stopped himself. "She has a point there guys." All the turtles nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second so you guys all know that you annoying, loud, obnoxious, nit picking little Nazis when your sick?"

"Yuppers." Mikey croaked. All the turtles screamed in fright.

"Yeah Master Splinter has been telling us that since the day we learned how to talk."

April smacked her forehead. "one question before I whither up and die; are you guys always going to scream whenever Mikey talks?"

"Yup. Definitely.'

"Great." April replied sarcastically. Because April was so brain dead out of sickness she thought she had all ready told the turtles so she called Casey and let him know. Before he could even answer she hung up the phone and went straight to sleep.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang. Donny answered it.

"Oh hey Casey what's…"

"ARGH! BITE MY DUST YOU MORON!" Casey screamed lunging for Donny.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Donny gave out a girly scream taking off running for his life.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME OF CRAP IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Leo screeched coming out of the kitchen where Raph and him were attempting to glue Mikey's mouth shut with honey.

"APRIL'S MINE YOU HERE ME FREAK!" Casey asked jumping on top of Donny.

'What are you talking about? April's all your for all I care!" Donny asked.

"Oh yeah right, then why'd you have sex with her?"

"Daddy." Leo squeaked. Donny paled.

"How'd you know about that?"

"April called me today to tell me she's pregnant.

"Sweet mother of holy shit." Raph said coming up behind Leo. Leo was now holding on to the doorway for support.

"But…I didn't know anything about it."

"Oh yeah right as if you didn't know." Casey replied sarcastically.

"Well I knew about the sex part, but not the pregnant part."

'Ha! So you admit it you little slime ball!"

_Flashback…_

"_April are you drunk?" Donny asked a few months back._

"_Yeah, I guess, I don't know. Do you want to play a game?" Donny stared at her confused._

"_Um okay, what's it called?"_

"_The stripper and the operator. You have to operate on me."_

"_What? April I really don't think that's appropriate. I mean your eight years older than me."_

"_So? I heard a sixty year old man married a twenty year old."_

"_Well I guess the age difference isn't that bad then, let's get busy." Donny said as April dragged him up the stairs._

_End of Flash back._

"EW! I sat on that bed!" Leo cried.

"Well if it's any consideration, April was drunk, and I was a little bit too. So for all I know she could've thought I was Casey.

"No that's not really any consideration to me, so hold still while I pound you."

"Oh mommy no!"

"Donny we don't have a mom." Leo said.

"Oh shut up."

"Wha's go on?" Mikey croaked.

'It's not age appropriate for you ears." Raph said pushing him into the kitchen there was a loud crash. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it is. Mikey's what's sex?"

"I dunno."

"Never mind then forget I mentioned it."

"HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Donny screamed as Casey was half way through beating the crap out of him.

"Oh sorry Don." Leo and Raph yanked Casey off of him.

"About time!" Donny snapped.

"Casey why not if you go back to the insane asylum or something." Leo said pushing Casey out the door.

"Well I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from all this." Leo said folding his arms.

"Yeah, don't ever let Casey know that you had sex with his crush or else he'll pound the livin' daylights outta ya." Donny said trying to speak properly.

"No dingbat. Don't ever have unprotected sex again or else become a dead turtle by the wrath of Master Splinter." Raph snapped stalking away.

"OH SHELL!" Donny squeaked.

Well that was different. I hope you enjoyed this. For your information I will not be using any sexual terms like that again. So if this chapter bothered you in any way, don't worry there won't be any more chapters like it ever again. I was even surprised myself. I wasn't planning on having that in the chapter but oh well that's what happens I guess when an idea pops into my head at least. Any way please R&R and let me know about my decision and your opinion on this chapter. THANX! SMILIES : D


	7. It's your turn to go grocery shopping!

Okey dokey! Here is Chapter 7! Also just to let you know each chapter is a month. So right now April is 7 months pregnant. I know that's kind of impossible to be sick for that long but this is my story. Anyway enjoy!

"I can't believe April's pregnant!" Donny exclaimed.

"I can't believe you slept with her." Raph muttered.

"Oh shut your trap!" Donny snapped.

"Hey! Don't you tell me to shut my trap!"

"I'll tell you what I want!"

"You better not!"

"Bring it on tough guy!"

'Guys?" April called from up the stairs.

'Yeah?" Leo asked.

"I just remembered that you guys have to go grocery shopping.'

"Why us?"

"Because I'm sick genius."

"Thank you." Donny said.

"That wasn't a compliment." April said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Donny replied glumly.

"Well it can't be that hard." Leo said with a shrug. April smirked.

"OK fearless leader, try to defeat this. Do not spend over 500 dollars. Do not have Mikey ride in the cart or else your doomed. If you get overly frustrated don't yell at little old ladies asking for your help or else you'll get thrown out by security guards. Don't forget to buy some stuff for me and make a list first. And on top of all that do not buy any junk food or else I'll tear your heads off got it?'

Leo gaped at her. "Yes.' He squeaked.

"Good." April replied before disappearing inside her room.

At the grocery store….. "Yeah April went through a lot of hormones when we were sick." Donny said.

"It still hurts when it rains." Leo complained referring to his sore body when April attacked him with Donny's bo staff.

"Well I guess we should prepare to meet our doom by getting started." Raph said.

"Mikey! Get out of the cart!" Leo exclaimed.

"No." Mikey said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh yes very mature. No seriously get out of the cart."

"No." Leo grinded his teeth and stomped his foot.

"This disguise is hot." Donny complained.

"Fine! You want to know what stay in the cart then bozo! And what was with that random comment at the end?" Leo snapped whirling around to face Donny.

"What? It is."

Leo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Never mind let's get started. Donny give me the list." Donny stared at him dumb founded.

"I don't have the list I thought Raph was supposed to have it."

"Hey don't look at me I thought Mikey was!"

"I don't have it I thought it was Leo's job."

"You mean none of you wack bags made a list? Oh perfect!" Leo screamed.

"Hey come on Leo it can't be that bad." Donny said as they came to isle one.

(Theme music from JAWS plays as they look at the long isle full of shelves.)

"You were saying?" Leo replied sarcastically.

"Of all people I have to be stuck with you….again." Raph grumbled. Mikey crunched happily on a box of Cheez-Its.

"Mikey what are you doing? We haven't paid for that yet!" Raph exclaimed grabbing the box from Mikey.

'What's the point we're just going to buy it anyway." Mikey replied with a shrug. Raph glowered at him.

"That's it let's go find Leo I can't take this anymore."

"Where is Leo anyway?" Mikey asked.

Raph froze. For once that dipstick had a point, they had no idea where Leo was! They were lost!

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No." Raph replied quickly.

"OK where's Leo and Donny then?"

"I don't know."

"HA! So we ARE lost. Wait a minute…..Oh crap we're lost! We'll die out here!"

"Mikey will you just…."

"…..And on top of all that I have to be stuck with you!"

"Now wait just a minute." Raph said.

"Excuse me sir could you help me reach that tomato soup can up there?"

"LOOK LADY I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRRY ABOUT THAN HELPING YOU GET A STUPID TOMATO SOUP CAN!"

"Oh! What horrible manners! How rude! HELP! POLICE! POLICE!"

"Ow! Hey stop hitting me with your purse you senile old lady!"

"Oh that does it." The old lady said rolling up her sleeves.

"Uh oh."

Down another isle…. "Hey Leo do you hear screaming?" Donny asked.

"Yeah it sounds like… RAPH!" Leo exclaimed as Raph ran by him screaming.

"LEO THANK GOD! OW! YOU HAVE TO! OW! HELP ME!" Raphyelled as he got beaten by an old lady with a purse while being chased by two security guards.

"Do you know who this man is?" One of the security guards asked.

"No we haven't seen him before in our whole lives." Donny said quickly.

"Uh what he said."

"OK then." The security guard said continuing his chase after Raphael.

Back at the lair…. "You didn't listen to a word I said did you?" April croaked as the turtles came in.

The turtles shook their heads no. Donny had egg yoke all over his head, Mikey looked like he had been on a spinning tea cup ride, Raph had a whole bunch of bruises and black and blue marks all over him, and Leo had a wheel barrel full of grocery bags.

"We also got thrown out of the grocery store for violation of the super market code of peace." Donny stuttered.

"All right it is now official that I am never letting you go grocer shopping ag…" April trailed off as she lost her voice to laryngitis. The final virus had finally come.

"Please get better like right now!" Mikey exclaimed throwing his arms around April's legs. "I'm too young to die!"

"Speaking of young we have to talk." Donny said.

OK that was a lame cliffhanger, but anyway how do you think Donny's going to tell April that he knows that she's pregnant?" R&R to find out! Also I do not own any of the things I mentioned in the story.


	8. RUN FOR YOU LIVES!

Here is chapter 8! (This is still on the same day.)

'All right April I bet you know why I want to talk to you."

April gave Donny a blank look.

'Oh great laryngitis has kicked in. Anyway that's not the point I want to talk to you about your pregnancy."

April's eyes widened.

"Yeah I know you accidentally spilled the beans to Casey.'

April's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Yeah you screwed up big time."

April gave him a death glare.

"Please don't hurt me!"

April sat back still glaring at him.

"OK here's the deal I will do anything just as long as you don't say anything to Master Splinter or else he'll literally hurt me."

April gave him a pleased look.

"OK what do you want me to do?"

April lead him over to the bathroom.

"WHAT? April I am not going to clean the bathroom for you!"

April gave him a look as if to say fine suit yourself I'll just write a note to Master Splinter.

"I'm gone." Donny said grabbing a bucket and a sponge and going inside the bathroom. April smirked.

5 hours later….. "That was the most disgusting experience I have ever had." Donny said slumping into the couch.

"April made me clean the kitchen. It took me three hours to get all the food off the ceiling."

"April made me clean the whole living room, I thought I'd never get any of the food out of the couch." Mikey said.

"Yeah April made me clean everyone's room, that wasn't easy." Raph said. All the turtles sighed.

"Is it just me or do you think April's taking advantage of us becauseshe's sick?" Donny asked.

"It's not just you." They all piped in.

"It's hard to believe that in two months you're going to be a daddy Donny." Mikey said half jokingly.

"Har, har, har. The only thing I'm concerned about is telling Master Splinter." Donny said.

"Tell me what?" Donny froze.

"AAUUGGHH! Mater Splinter what are you doing home so early?" Donny said.

"I have been gone for seven months Donatello you think that I am home early?" Master Splinter asked confused.

"Uh yeah we were thinking you were going to be gone for a year." Mikey tried.

Master Splinter cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I know why not if you go make sure that you're needed I mean you never know right?" Leo asked as Raph helped push Master Splinter towards the door.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello what in the holy name of crap is going on?" Master Splinter snapped. The turtles stared at him in shock. He never talked like that before.

Mikey gulped. "Ninja instincts alert! Nija instincts alert! He senses that we're lying and you know how he hates liars." He hissed.

"Mikey shut up! He'll hear you!" Leo snapped.

"You are correct my son, now what are you hiding from me? Leonardo why not if you go since you are always very honest."

Leo gulped he looked at his brothers and then at Master Splinter trying to make a decision. Mikey mouthed it's a trap which didn't help much.

"_Leonardo." _Master Splinter said warningly. Little beads of sweat formed on Leo's face.

"DONNY'S PREGNANT!" Leo exclaimed.

"HE"S WHAT?"

"LEO!"

"I'M SORRY! I WAS UNDER A LOT OF STRESS OKAY?"

"SO YOU CHOOSE YOU'RE DAD OVER YOUR BROTHER GEE THANKS A LOT!"

'THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Leonardo, I am confused how can Donatello be pregnant if he is a male?" Master Splinter asked.

"Oh yeah right he he." Leo laughed nervously. The turtles sighed with relief.

"Unless Donatello did some inappropriate activity while I was gone?" The turtles sucked in their breath.

"It was nice knowing you bro."

"Yeah you're on your own."

"See you at your funeral.'

Then they left.

"Gee thanks a lot for ditching me guys!" Donny yelled.

"So it is true Donatello?"

"Yes." Donny squeaked.

"All right just as long as you told the truth."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"No I'm not mad…I'm FURIOUS!" Master Splinter thundered.

Donny screamed and dove underneath the coffee table.

"Once I am finished with you I am going to destroy the woman who has done this to you. Who is it?"

"April!"

"Donatello do not lie to me. Who is it?"

"April."

"Donatello I am very disappointed in you, blaming your friend to save your mate, now who is it? Last chance."

"APRIL!" Donny screamed hysterically.

"I warned you Donatello!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ooh that's gotta hurt." Mikey said with a wince as he watched Master Splinter beat up Donny.

"Do you think we should help him?" Leo asked wringing his hands nervously.

They all looked at each other.

"NAH!"

R&R!


	9. This is the moment

HIO! Here is chapter 9 (Still on the same day) Also thank you KuwabaraMikey17! (Hope I spelled that right) I'm thanking you for putting me under your faves list Sapphire93 and I are like best friends and she sent me an e-mail called We're loved! LOL! Thanks to my other reviewers I'm really glad you like this story! Now any way I'm going to stop babbling and go on to chapter 9!

"Wow, he hurt you real bad didn't he?" Leo asked as he eyed Donny with bruises and black and blue marks.

Donny nodded his head and whimpered.

"My sons, I have just gotten a message saying I am needed again, do not do anything stupid like your brother. I'll be back any day now good bye." Master Splinter quickly left.

The brothers all stared at each other and groaned. So close yet so far to being free. Now they had to take care of April by themselves again. NO!

One month later….April is cured hooray! Now she still has to stay! (AN: Hey that rhymes!)

"Why can't you just leave?" Leo asked.

"Why? Because technically I'm supposed to be baby-sitting you. So I can't leave until Master Splinter comes home." April replied holding the small of her back.

"Wow, are you going to be able to survive another month of pregnancy?" Mikey asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm fat Mikey?"

"What no, I was only saying that…GAA!" Mikey screamed as April hurled him across the room.

"All right listen up there's going to be something new here. I am going to start a mini school for you guys to help me out once the baby comes and Master Splinter comes home. So there are going to be afew changes."

"Changes we can handle." Leo said.

"Rule #1, no weapons."

"WHAT?"

"Rule #2, no goofing off and being loud and obnoxious."

The turtles gasped.

"And rule #3 do as I say."

"I don't think we can handle those changes." Raph said.

"The biggest change will be me breast feeding."

"UNNECISARY VISUAL! UNNECISARY VISUAL!" Mikey screamed covering his eyes.

Leo ran to the sink to wash his eyes.

Donny leaned up against the wall for support and Raph paled.

April sighed. "Master Splinter had better come home soon or else we're all doomed." April said leaving the room.

That night… "HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" April thundered.

The turtles ran out into the hall way. That didn't sound good.

"April what's wrong?" Donny asked running in.

"I'M IN LABOR YOU DIP STCK!"

"You're in…you're in…labor?" Donny choked.

"YES! WHAT YOU THINK I'M LYING?"

"No well what do you want me to do?"

"GO GET THE OTHERS JACK ASS!"

"Oh yes right I'll be right back just stay calm." Donny grabbed April's pair of shoes.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Donny screamed pounding on the bed room doors with the shoes.

"Don we're right here, what's wrong?" Leo asked calmly.

Donny kept on swallowing and panting.

"SPIT IT PUT YOU IDIOT!" Raph thundered.

"APRIL"S IN LABOR! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Donny screamed hysterically.

"She's in labor aw crap!" Leo exclaimed racing into her room.

'That's what I just said." Donny replied racing after them.

"April do you want some herbal tea?"

"HOW ABOUT IF I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"OK that's a no to the tea." Leo said.

"What do you want us to do?" Mikey asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK SHELL FOR BRAINS! CALL 911!" April thundered. Obviously she's been hanging around Raph too much.

"Right! That would help!" Donny exclaimed racing to the phone.

"199, 191, 991. No one's answering! What's the phone number again?"

"911!" April screamed.

"Right."

'I need air." Leo said leaving the room.

"April I have some bad news."

"What?"

"All the ambulances are having technical difficulties so their temporarily shut down."

"THEY"RE WHAT?"

"I know. We could drive you to the hospital."

"There's no time the baby's here one of you has to deliver it."

All the turtles gulped. "NOT IT!" They all screamed at the same time. "I'll go get Leo." Donny said racing from the room.

Leo was walking towards the stairs and Donny went right by him.

"HI LEO CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW HAVE TO GO FIND LEO BYE!" Leo stared after him like he was an idiot.

"Wait a second…LEO! LEO! You have to deliver April's baby!"

"What? Me! I don't know anything about that stuff!"

"You're the only calm one you have to do it.'

"ONE OF YOU HAD BETTER DO IT!" April thundered through the bedroom door. "I SHOULDN"T HAVE TO SCREAM MORE THAN ONCE!"

"All right fine, I'll do it." Leo replied racing up the stairs. Donny followed close behind.

"Hi my name is Dr. Leo I'll be your personal…"

'….,JUST SHUT UP AND DO YOUR STUFF!"

'Yes ma'am."

Then the dreaded moment happened. April spread open her legs and started groaning. "WELL?"

"Um I..I..oh my. Oh dear." Leo said fainting on the floor.

"OH great he passed out!" Donny exclaimed.

"ONE OF YOU HAD BETTER DELIVER THIS BABY OR SO HELP ME I WILL GO TO JAIL FOR MURDERING YOU!" April screamed. All the turtles gulped and went into full panic.

Oooh! This oughta be good! Who will end up doing the dreaded duty? When will Leo wake up? Will they all become doomed? Find out in chapter 10! I know she was a month early but I just wanted her to have the baby right then and there. Anyway R&R please to find out which turtle meets their doom!


	10. It's over! Or not

Hi sorry this took so long to update, I've been busy with April vacation and school and all that jazz, now on with chapter 10!

"OK we gotta think, we really gotta think here." Donny said pacing the floor.

"Well someone has to deliver the baby you moron!" Raph snapped.

"Raph I am under a lot of pressure right now. You're the tough guy you deliver it."

"ME? What are you a crazy smart ass, I don't know how to do that kind of stuff, you're the genius, it's your kid, you do it!"

"Dude you just like called yourself stupid!" Mikey laughed.

"Shut up nimrod!"

"Make me!"

Raph growled and pointed towards the panting April.

"Never mind."

"OK we have to have faith, we have to have faith, we have to have faith….."

"….Will you shut up?"

"Sorry I'm really nervous right now."

"How do you think we feel we're only fifteen and we're going to have a niece!"

"So I'm going to become a dad!"

"Good point."

"WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOURSELF AND DELIVER THIS BABY? OR ELSE I SWEAR TO GOD AS SOON AS I'M DONE I'LL COME AFTER YOU LIKE A RAGING BANSHEE AND I'LL BE SURE TO HAVE A ROPE WITH ME SO I CAN WRAP IT AROUND YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECKS!" April screamed hysterically.

The three brothers all stared at each other. "Well good luck Don." Mikey said saluting him. Donny grabbed him by the shell.

"Oh no you don't."

"Donny you have to deliver this baby!" Raph yelled.

"Why is it always me?"

"Because you're the smart one now go!" Raph yelled shoving Donny towards April.

"OK but remember guy s we're in this together to the bitter end."

SLAM!

Donny whirled around to find the door shut and his brothers gone. Donny sighed and got ready to do what he had to do. And now the fun part. Based on the show Malcolm in the Middle which I do not own.

"OOH!"

"EW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EW!"

"OOH!"

"EW!"

Leo woke up saw what Donny was doing and passed out on the floor again. Mikey and Raph had their ears pressed to the door. "It's going well." Mikey replied. Raph smacked him upside the head.

"OW!"

"Well look at the bright side April at least you won't be fat anymore. Oh uh I mean, April please lower your hand. Those are very sharp nails which are going towards my throat. Please don't AAUUGGGHHH!" Donny screamed. Mikey and Raph winced.

About 24 hours later (25 hours of labor in all)……….

"We did it! Wahoo! It's a girl! I knew it! And you can go throw up now Donny." April said.

Donny nodded greatfully and ran towards the door.

When he came back...

"Is she always this competitive?" Leo asked. Referring to April when she first cheered thatit was a girl.

"Only when she knows she's right." Donny said.

Apparently Donny and April got into an argument about what gender the baby was going to be. Donny walked over to April holding his daughter.

"Ok I think we should name her…."

"……Faith."

"Well I was going to say Donatella."

"Donatella? What kind of stupid name is Donatalla?"

"Well I thought we should name her after me because I delivered her."

'I am not going around with a kid named Donatella, I want a name that all her teachers will be able to spell, it's going to be Faith. It's sweet, kind, short, caring, and a respectable name."

"Well technically I'm her father and I think I should have the right to decide on name which I think it should be…."

"FAITH!"

"Your getting a little slow on this April, it's going to be Donatella."

"LOOK DONNY I GAVE 25 HOURS OF LABOR INTO THIS KID AND IF I SAY HER NAME IS GOING TO BE FAITH, IT'S GOING TO BE FAITH DAMN IT!" April screamed hysterically.

"Shh! Not in front of the children!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Ok, Faith it is. What's the middle name going to be?" Donny said quickly.

"April."

"What? Wait a second, so you don't like her to be named after me but yet she can get named after you?"

"Donny, compare. Faith April O'Neil or Faith Donatella O'Neil?" April shot Donny a death glare.

"April deffinately April." Donny said quickly.

"Good at least we agree." April said with a sly grin.

Donny gulped. "Yep, the biggest challenge is going to be getting used to the breast feeding."

"Speaking of which…."

"AUGH! GOODBYE!" The four brothers all yelled racing out of the room covering their eyes.

"Dolts." April said shaking her head in disgust. Faith giggled.

Now you may think this is the end but it's not because there's going to be at least 5 more chapters where Donny and April get married. Please review to find out what happens next please review and I hope you enjoy the following chapters after this and well this one I just posted : ) ; )


	11. How to survive, that is the question

Hi peoples : ) Here is Chapter 11!

It had been about three weeks since Faith had been born. It was still hard to cope. Take this morning for instance….

"Hey Raph." April said as the red clad turtle entered the kitchen. All she got was a grunt and he reached out and grabbed a glass of milk. Raph sipped the milk carefully.

"Raph you do know that's breast milk right?" Raph sent the milk spraying everywhere. Faith giggled.

Mikey was the next victim.

"Mikey could you watch Faith for a second? I have to go wake Don up." April said.

'No problem April."

"OW! OW! OW!" Mikey screamed. Donny and April raced down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"What do you ink? E's puing my ose!" Mikey exclaimed. April stifled a laugh and pried Faith's fingers loose.

Leo and Raph had entered the kitchen due to all the commotion.

"Oh good your all here. Donny and I have a very important announcement to make." April said.

"Make it fast the game's about to start." Raph grumbled.

April glared at him. "Donny and I are engaged." The three turtles all seemed to have froze.

"I'm sorry I must have heard wrong, did you say you were engaged?" Leo asked.

"You heard correctly."

"Oy." Leo said.

"Which reminds me you can't watch the game because you promised to baby sit Faith today."

All the guys groaned.

The three brothers were home to watch over Faith. As soon as they had left Faith started crying.

'Oh lovely. This is starting out to be just peachy." Raph replied sarcastically.

"Uh well she likes songs." Leo offered.

"WHAT? No absolutely not! I am not singing to a baby!" Raph said.

"Little bunny fu fu hopping through the forest, scooping up the field mice and bopping them off the head." Raph sang.

"With feeling Raph!"

"I'll show you feeling shell for brains." Raph replied sarcastically to his orange clad brother.

"This is no use she still won't stop crying. Maybe she's hungry." Leo said.

"EW!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes. 'Mikey you don't have breasts so none of us have to breast feed her." Mikey sighed in relief.

"OK so how do we do this again?" Raph asked a few minutes later in the kitchen.

'We heat the milk up so that it's warm but not too warm to give Faith. We just drip a little bit of it onto our wrist to tell if it's hot enough." Leo said.

"So do I try it now?"

"Go ahead Raph."

"AAAA! SON OF A BITCH! HOLY SHIT! AAAAAAAAA! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! OH OW!" Raph thundered holding his sore wrist.

"Obviously it was too hot.' Leo said sarcastically.

"Great Faith will grow up to be the cursing queen."

"Hey shut your trap Mike that really hurt."

"I noticed." Mike replied sarcastically.

Two more hours later…… "So when did they say they were going to be back again?" Leo asked holding Faith. Faith had managed to throw a fit and spill milk all over the place causing Raph to burn his hand on the stove top which led to an hour and a half of cleaning up.

"Only four more hours and eighteen years to go." Mikey said. The three brothers groaned.

"I'm not even the dad and I'm not looking forward to this." Leo said shaking his head.

"Hey Leo having a baby in the family might be fun." Mikey said.

Blurp!

Leo's eyes narrowed as his whole shoulder was covered in spit up.

"OK so maybe it might not be fun for you but it'll be fun for me." Mikey said triumphantly.

"OW! OW!" Mikey cried as he got a smack upside the head from both of his brothers.

Four hours later…. "Hey guys we're home and we all ready have half of the wedding planned out." April said excitedly.

'Yippee Ki Oh Ki Ay." Leo replied sarcastically handing over Faith.

"From now on we're calling you general." Mike said walking past April.

"What the heck happened to the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom? What did somebody take a crap in here and completely miss the toilet!" April screamed.

The turtles winced.

"**_GUYS!_**" April screamed. The three brothers took off running for their ever loving lives. If they couldn't survive with her being their friend, how were they going to survive her being their sister in law?

Sorry for the coarse language, R&R please!


	12. Operation: Doomed

Hi thanks for the reviews here's chapter 12!

"OK so do you guys understand now why you can not hold a three week old baby over the toilet and hope that she makes it?" April asked once finishing a long lecture with the turtles.

"Yes April." All of the turtles chimed in.

"Very good. Now you guys are going to help me plan the rest of the wedding won't that be fun?"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

"Oh come on guys!" April said in exasperation.

Donny came down the stairs. "What?"

"Donny tell April that we can't help plan her wedding."

"I just live here." Donny said spinning on his heel and racing up the stairs.

"Well I suppose you don't want to find out who's going to be the best man then."

"DONNY GET BACK HERE!"

"April why'd you mention that?"

"Because I love to torture you."

"But I told you in the car that I don't know yet. Besides you took Master Splinter away so I couldn't take the easy way out."

April got a grim look on her face.

"Never mind, I'll talk to them."

Once April was gone….. "OK here's the deal I haven't decided who's it going to be yet but I can't have April know because she'll kill me. I'm leaning towards Leo though."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's the only smart one who can think of a speech. Geez seriously."

"But that's not fair."

"You guys can be the grooms' men."

"But…But……Kill Leo!"

"Die!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Why in the holy name of crap was I cursed with three brothers? Why are you screwing with me lord? You've been screwing with me a lot lately." Donny said up to the sky.

"What is going on down here?" Master Splinter yelled from the doorway.

"Master Splinter you're home unexpectedly…..Again." Donny said nervously.

'Oh Master Splinter you're home! You have to see the ring Donny bought me!" April exclaimed racing down the stairs.

"Ring?"

"APRIL!"

"What?"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What in the world?'

"Sensei….."

"…Splinter…."

"…Donatello…..'

"…..Leo….."

"…..What?"

"Help.'

"Why?"

"WILL EVERBODY SHUT UP YOUR MAKING MY HEAD SPIN!" Mikey screamed. They all stared at him.

"How much was this ring?"

"$1,000,000.00. The wedding bands were less expensive."

"Wedding bands?"

"Oh yes. Donny and I are engaged."

"Ms. O'Neill your stomach is flat again."

"Oh yes how could I have forgotten?" April raced up the stairs and came down with Faith.

'This is your grand daughter Faith April O'Neill."

Master Splinter had mixed emotions as he carefully held Faith. Once returning her he turned to Donny."

"Donatello I am very proud of you….."

"…Thank you sensei."

'I wasn't finished. I am very proud of you my BIG FAT STUPID IDIOT OF A SON WHO GOT A WOMAN EIGHT YEARS OLDER THEN HIM PREGNANT AND SPENT 1 MILLON FREAKIN BUCKS ON A RING. MICHELANGELO IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ALL THE STUPID MISTAKES! YOU'RE THE SMART ONE IN THIS FAMILY AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Master Splinter thundered.

Donny winced.

"Hey was that supposed to be an insult?"

Master Splinter went over and pulled Mikey's bandana strings hard.

'OW! OW! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I GET IT I SURRENDER!" Mikey screamed.

"This isn't turning out to be such a good idea." Donny said. April nodded her head in agreement.

"OH SURE YOU THINK OF THAT NOW!" Master Splinter thundered.

"I'm doomed."

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" Master Splinter yelled again.

R&R


	13. Wedding Rehearsal Melt Down

Here's chapter 13! (About a month later.)

"Why in God's name do we have to go to a rehearsal dinner for a wedding which doesn't need rehearsing!" Mikey asked angrily.

"So that we know what to do wise guy!" April retorted.

"It's simple people walk down the isle, you and Don say you love each other and say I do you kiss, we have a party, there's food at the party and everyone's happy."

"So in your case this wedding would last about 15 minutes?"

"Exactly."

"You're not going to be wearing your dress are you?"

"Of course not!"

"OK just checking." Leo said.

At the rehearsal dinner….. "Donny I'm hungry and thirsty." Mikey whispered.

"Mikey there's some food over there but don't be so loud."

"Right-o." Donny smacked his forehead as Mikey crashed into a table.

An hour later… "Donny I have to go to the bathroom."

"Honestly you and Raph I swear. Why do you guys have such small uncontrollable bladders? I told you to go before we left!"

"That was then this is now, honestly Donny."

Angel, who was the bridesmaid elbowed Mikey in the ribs.

"OW! What'd you do that for?"

"Shut up shell for brains!" Angel snapped.

"Your just mad because you're not the maid of honor." Mikey snapped back.

"I am not! April's mother would've sawed her head off if April didn't make her the maid of honor." Angel shot back.

"OK listen I'm going to be quite honest with you Angel I really don't care I just have to go to the bathroom really bad." He eyed Donny.

"Oh for cripe sake go all ready!" Donny exclaimed. The priest eyed him quizzically.

"Sorry." Donny muttered.

"Donny where'd Mikey go?"

"He had to go to the little boys' room."

"Didn't you tell him to go before we left?"

"Yes, but he claims that was then this is now." April sighed in frustration.

At dinner… "OK now I'm getting mad, Mikey missed the whole rehearsal! I know he didn't want to come but you know that's life. Besides this is not making a very good impression on my mother." Donny paled just realizing what Mikey had done.

"I'll be right back." Donny said quickly getting up and leaving the table. Angel rolled her eyes and Leo and Raph got up and followed.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked in exasperation.

"Of all days for Mikey to be an idiot! I think he escaped by claiming that he had to go to the bathroom but really he snuck out the window."

"No."

"Yes."

"I have to admit that was clever on Mikey's part."

"Raphael." Leo said warningly.

"What? Usually he's an idiot but he had this whole scheme all planned out. Maybe Mikey's not that stupid after all."

"What are you drunk?" Leo asked.

"Guys can we please go find out where Mikey is?" Donny asked.

"That might help. Let's try his shell cell." Leo said.

Donny waited. They all froze when the answering ring came from inside the boys' bathroom.

"He probably left it there to trick us." Donny whispered.

"Why that sneaky son of a…." Raph was cut off when they swung open the door to find Mikey with a dazed look on his face.

"What's your problem? Are you constipated?" Raph asked. Leo smacked him in the arm.

"OW!"

"No, I'm love struck." Mikey said dreamily.

"WHAT?" The three brothers exclaimed.

"Did you see that flower girl? She was so pretty. Long red hair, tall, 15 years old, great sense of humor, yep I'm in love."

"How do you know all that stuff about her?"

"I was spying on her before the rehearsal.'

"Mikey will you get back out there! April's going to flip out if you don't show up soon!'

"OK.' Mikey said dreamily.

"There she is.' Mikey said again once entering the dining hall.

Donny rolled his eyes and sat down next to April.

"What's his problem?"

"He's in love with that girl over there." Donny said pointing his thumb in the direction of the red haired girl. "Is she a friend of yours?"

April paled. "No that's my 15 year old cousin Amanda, she's like my sister. The two ring bearers are her twin brothers Josh and Jeff their 16. Mikey's hitting on my cousin! Amanda's very wild, wait a second now where's she dragging him?" April asked as Amanda dragged Mikey by the hand and brought him into another room. April glowered after the couple.

Thirty minutes later Mikey came back in with a smile on his face. All he said to Donny was,

"I like it, I like it. Ooh! Ooh!"

R&R!


	14. Running Late Are We?

OK hi peoples sorry this took so long to update I've had homework and school and all that crap so anyway here is chapter 14!

Wedding Day: Getting Ready

"I can't believe your brothers made me get ready here. Haven't they ever heard of not seeing the bride before the wedding?" April snapped.

"Yeah yeah. It's bad enough you have to get ready in my room. Just put on the dress and I'll help you with the rest." Mikey said.

"No way are you doing my makeup you use the lipstick tube as a crayon and color in my lips." (AN: Sapphire93 does that whenever we have a sleepover and we're doing wacky hairstyles and makeovers.)

"Well who's going to do it then?"

"Angel is."

"Oh."

"Can I go put the dress on now?"

"No one was stopping you before."

15 minutes later…. "OK Mikey could you pull the drawstrings in the back? It's supposed to be like a corset."

"No problemo."

Downstairs…. "I'm nervous." Donny said.

"Don't be nervous Don it's no big deal." Leo said.

"It is a big deal, I'm going to be married to April for the rest of my life."

"Like I said it's no big deal."

Donny shot Leo a death glare.

"AUGH! STUPID BOW TIE! WHOEVER INVENTED THESE THINGS I'm GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!" Raph thundered from inside the kitchen. Donny and Leo sighed in exasperation and went in to help their brother.

In the kitchen… "OK I think we just about have it." Leo said. The TV blasted.

"What is Mikey doing I told him to help April upstairs! I'll be right back." Donny said. Donny went over to the figure sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mikey what are you doing? I told you to get April ready."

"I'm not Mikey."

"AUGH! Casey what are you doing here? I thought we weren't friends anymore."

'Nope I'm totally over that. What's this about getting April ready?"

Upstairs…. "It's Casey! Oh crap what are we going to do?" April hissed.

"If Don plays his cards right we won't have to worry about it." Mikey said pulling on the strings.

"Uh, getting April ready for exercising, you know she's pretty fat with the baby you know."

Upstairs…. "Why that little….."

"…..Down April. Easy now." Mikey said grabbing April's arms.

Downstairs…. "Yeah isn't her due date coming up soon?" Casey asked.

"Yes it is. We're so excited about it."

"Donny I don't care what you say this bow tie is far more powerful then the Shredder and I for one am….Oh hi Casey." Raph said nervously.

"Why are you guys in tuxedos?"

"Um…..Well it's dress up day." Donny said quickly.

"Dress up day?" Raph and Casey both asked. Don elbowed Raph in the stomach causing him to shut up.

"Yeah, Master Splinter thinks it will help our training if we use our imagination to heighten our senses." Donny said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Mikey who was so entranced wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. April sucked in all the air she had left.

"MIKEY YOU'RE CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION! I CAN'T BREATHE! STOP PULLING THE STUPID STRINGS!"

"April?" Casey asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks a lot Mikey he heard us." April said.

"Oh great I can't loosen the strings." Mikey exclaimed.

'Forget that! Hide me!"

"Oh right uh the closet quick hurry!" Mikey exclaimed shoving April inside of the small closet.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

'Hey Mike what's going on in there? Can I see April?" Casey asked. Mikey flung open the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.

"I heard April screaming in here."

"Oh that, uh that was me practicing my voices pretty great huh?"

"No that sounded exactly like April."

"Well she's not in here." There was a loud crash and a muffled ow from inside the closet.

"Oh really? We'll just see about that." Casey said making his way towards the closet. Mikey gasped and ran over to stop him.

Downstairs…. 'Where the heck is April? She was supposed to be over at my house an hour ago.' Angel asked barging into the lair.

"Technical difficulties." Donny said.

Upstairs… "Whoa! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" April screamed as Casey flung open the door and sent April tumbling out with a pile of stuff.

'Honestly Mikey can't you keep a neat closet? That giant keyboard nearly killed me… Oh hi how are you Casey?'

"Why are you in a wedding dress?"

"Dress up day." Mikey and April said at the same time.

Angel ran up the stairs.

"Why is Angel doing dress up day and I'm not?' Casey asked staring at Angel's pastel blue gown.

"Dress up day? What are you talking about this is a wedding day for Donny and April." Angel said. Casey's eyes narrowed and blazed angrily.

"RUN FOR IT!" April screamed grabbing Angel and racing down the stairs.

"OK hit the brakes!" April yelled as they dove into April's car.

"But April I don't have my liscence yet, I had to walk here."

"You're fifteen right?"

"Yes."

"Well if four fifteen year old turtles can do it then so can you! Now I said STEP ON IT WOMAN!" April shrieked.

"Yes sir I mean ma'am." Angel said flooring the gas pedal and busting through the garage door.

"Oh crap."

"That's OK those pea brained idiots will never be able to tell the difference." Angel only nodded in agreement as she crashed into a telephone pole.

Back at the lair once Casey was gone… "Good thinking about beating Casey off the head with your bo staff Don." Leo panted.

"Yeah I don't need slick moves for that kind of thing."

"The only bad part is the house is a complete disaster.'

'Yeah good thing I have the ring….Oh shell! The ring is in that pile of junk over there that got knocked over."

"But that could take a while to try and find."

"Yeah and we have to be at the church in 10 MINUTES! Oh I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!" Donny said as he crawled frantically on the floor trying to find the ring in the mess.

Over at the church…… "Hi mom." April said turning around in her strapless wedding dress, tiara, and veil in all."

'Hello dear oh you look so beautiful today.' Tears welled up in April's mother's eyes.

"Oh what's wrong mom?'

"Oh it's nothing dear, it's just that I expected your wedding to be a certain way, and saving things for your honeymoon. But apparently you already had those activities."

"MOTHER!"

"Oh I'm sorry I'll go check to see if everyone's ready.'

5 minutes later…. "It's time." The priest said popping his head in the doorway. Everyone filed out of the sacristy.

"Hey April a whole bunch of people gave us a ton of cash. If this whole wedding turns out to be a complete disaster you're going to become rich!" Jeff replied handing April a bunch of cash. April quickly stuffed it into her bouquet.

The music began playing. "Um isn't there supposed to be a groom and company up on the altar?" Angel asked over Amanda's shoulder.

"Just keep moving." Amanda said nervously as they processed down the isle. Master Splinter and April walked down the isle together linked by their arms.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" April shouted halfway down the isle. Amanda, Angel, Josh, and Jeff all gulped and turned towards her as the music came to a sudden stop.

"WHERE IN THE HOLY NAME OF CRAP IS LEO, RAPH, MIKEY, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY DONNY?" April shrieked.

Cliffhanger! R&R please! Also i do not own that small quote form Everbody Loves Raymond with April's mom, if I did own Everybody loves Raymond it wouldn't be going off the air. : ( Any way please R&R : )


	15. Wedding Bells Are Ringin'

Hello everybody! Here is the FINAL chapter for Dr. April. Here we go!

April stood there breathing heavily. Then as if on cue the four brothers came racing in. "It's not our fault, Donny forgot the ring." Mikey exclaimed tossing the ring to the twins.

"Oh we thought something was missing." Josh said sheepishly. April muttered the words I am surrounded by idiots under her breath. Master Splinter shook his head in disgust at his sons. Then they had to go back and start all over again.

While walking down the isle… "You look very beautiful April." Master Splinter said.

"Uh huh."

"Are you nervous?"

'Uh huh."

"April we're at the altar now are you going to let go of my arm?"

"Nuh uh." Leo had to come down and pry April's fingers loose.

Near the end of the ceremony. "It is now time for the husband and wife to exchange their vows." The priest announced.

Donny's smile faded and he grew pale. The priest noticed this and stifled a sigh.

"Donatello?"

"Um, ladies first?" The priest glowered at him before nodding to April.

"OK here goes nothing, Donny you mean everything to me, you are my whole life. I will try everything that I can to help you. Now we can be together forever and start a family, maybe we can even fight battles together. My point is I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. That's how important you are to me."

Mikey burst into tears. "It's so beautiful!"

"Pay up sucker you owe me twenty five bucks for saying Mikey wouldn't cry until the end of the wedding." Raph said to Leo out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shell." Leo muttered slapping the twenty five bucks into Raph's hand.

"Thank you very much."

"Donatello it's now your turn." The priest said skeptically. Donny gulped.

"Thank you my fine, lovely lady. Uh, well what she said." April shot him a big humungous glare and shook her fist at him. Donny swallowed hard.

Near the end of the wedding. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride and God bless anyone who goes into this family circus."

"YOWZA!" Donny exclaimed as April kissed him long and hard. They ran down the isle together and Donny tripped and fell.

Outside…..Amanda caught the bouquet and she shot Mikey a devilish grin which caused Mikey to blush and giggle a little.

"Hey! I got free cash!" Amanda yelled a few minutes later. Donny gave April a puzzled look.

"It's a long story." She replied.

At the party… April shoved Donny's head into the cake.

"That's for forgetting your wedding vows." She snapped stalking off.

Donny walked over to his brothers with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at? You just got dissed by April on your wedding day." Raph exclaimed.

"Good cake." Donny said. All his brothers sighed.

When it was time for them to dance…..April and Donny were going to dance to a Whole New World. (I do not own it.) Then Donny stepped on April's foot and April ended up limping off of the dance floor.

The party was now over and everyone was saying their good byes. By now all of the turtles were crying as they watched Donny and April get into the limmo together. They drove off into the sunset smiling and waving with Faith and the 22 dogs which Donny decided they should keep once Mikey blurted it out. As they started off with a new life together they wondered what adventures would lay in store for them along the way.

The End Or is it?

Author's Note: It's not the end! Look for the sequel TMNT weddings where Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo all get married. That's only going to be 9 chapters maybe. Then it's followed by Dr. April 2: Here We Go Again! Then there are the specials Dr. April: Family Vacation, Dr. April: Sweet Sixteen, Dr. April: Parenting Bites! And Dr. April: Wedding Bells Again! I know I should have Dr. April 2 first but then you wouldn't know what the heck I was talking about because I'd be mentioning the three turtles' wives and everything. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank my classroom for allowing me to read my stories to the class every week and can actually tolerate it. LOL. Anyway I hope to see all of you guys around on my following stories : D ; D

kerrbear


End file.
